


Shy Smiles and Stolen Kisses

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: "We have the premiere we need to get ready for," Lena sighed as she tried to wiggle in Kara's embrace. She didn't want to leave the warmth of her favorite Kryptonian either, but her anxiety got the best of her for these types of events.





	Shy Smiles and Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> 6\. Premiere

"Kara, darling, we have to get up," Lena mumbled as she snuggled back into her girlfriend's embrace. Kara was currently the big spoon and had her arms wrapped tightly around Lena's middle.

"No," Kara mumbled into the back of Lena's neck and even though Lena couldn't see her, she knew that the blonde was pouting. 

"We have the premiere we need to get ready for," Lena sighed as she tried to wiggle in Kara's embrace. She didn't want to leave the warmth of her favorite Kryptonian either, but her anxiety got the best of her for these types of events. Lena always liked to be ready at least 2 hours before the event started and Kara always was slow to get ready. 

"Ion wanna," Kara mumbled into her neck, sounding like a small child. 

Lena smiled as she slowly stroked Kara's arm that was wrapped around her midsection. "Come on darling, I got a nice present that you can wear with your outfit tonight." 

The premiere was for the launch of Lena's latest genius invention, the image inducer. It helped aliens blend in with humans so that they will be less discriminated against or feel more conformable on Earth. Kara hated the fact that aliens needed these devices and weren't able to be themselves but supported her girlfriend's need to help others. Kara understood the use of such a devise and was proud of Lena's ingenuity. The premiere tonight was to honor Lena and her fellow scientists that engineered the device and to release it for commercial sale. 

Lena twisted her way around in Kara's arms so that she was facing her and brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes. Kara blinked back sleepily at her as Lena smiled. "There are those gorgeous blue eyes I love to see," Lena whispered as she leaned down to kiss Kara on the forehead.

The reporter sighed with content at the feel of Lena's lips on her forehead as she pulled the woman closer to her.

"Seriously love, it's time to get ready now," Lena whispered as she stroked Kara's hair slowly.

Kara sighed dramatically before leaning down to attack Lena's neck with playful kisses.

Lena squealed in delight at the on slight as she squirmed on the bed. "Okay, okay," Lena panted between giggles as she slid out of Kara's arms. 

Kara grinned widely at her before finally extracting herself from the bed and zooming to the bathroom to get ready. 

Lena shook her head at her girlfriend's antics with a fond smile on her face as she pulled out the outfits form the closet that she had picked the night before. 

For herself, Lena had chosen a black of the shoulder dress that showed off her cleavage nicely. Kara had mentioned once or twice that she had liked that particular dress on Lena.

Kara had wanted Lena to choose her outfit as she pulled out the freshly pressed black suit from the closet. Lena had remembered Kara expressing her delight in pants so Lena figured Kara might be more comfortable in a form-fitting suit instead. It had a green pocket square that complimented Lena's eyes nicely. Lena pulled the large box out from the back of the closet, the present she wanted Kara to wear with her outfit, and set it on top of the bed. 

Kara finished up in the bathroom and stepped out wearing only a black bra and boxers. 

"Kara could you help zip up my dress?" Lena asked as she turned to look at Kara and all her half-naked glory. Lena paused as she eyed Kara's abs and toned thighs with a gulp.

Kara's jaw dropped as Lena turned around to reveal that she was wearing the low-cut dress that Kara loved on her. "Rao you're beautiful. I-I mean yes, of course," Kara blushed as she hurried over towards Lena.

Lena beamed at the compliment as she swept her hair to the side for Kara to zip up her dress. The blonde placed a few kisses along her spine as she slowly zipped up the dress.

The young CEO shivered at the contact as she turned around and gave Kara a quick kiss as a thank you. "Your present is on the bed as well as the rest of your outfit."

Kara nodded as she walked over to the bed and opened the box. Inside was a stunning black Rolex watch that went perfectly with her suit. Kara gasped as she slowly took it out and looked at it in awe. "Babe this is too much, I can't possibly accept this."

"I want you to have it," Lena insisted as she gently took it from Kara's hand and gestured for Kara's wrist. 

Kara held out her hand as Lena slid the watch on and Kara suddenly wished it was a different kind of bracelet altogether. She was torn out of her thoughts once Lena kissed her hand gently after securing the watch.

"Thank you," Kara smiled as she leaned forward to give Lena a chaste kiss. The short kiss turned into a three-minute-long makeout session before Lena tore her lips away.

"We can't be late," Lena panted as she tried to slow down her irregular breathing.

Kara just smirked at how breathless the normally put together CEO was after kissing her. The blonde stood up and began putting on her white button-up and black slacks. 

Once Kara was done, Lena helped secure the bowtie around Kara's neck and assisted Kara with her black blazer that highlighted her muscular biceps. 

Lena and Kara both applied a light layer of makeup and after about an hour, they were ready to go.

After Kara laced up her dark oxfords, she helped Lena balance as the younger woman slid on her signature Loubitons. 

Kara held out her arm for Lena to take, like the gentleman she was, as they headed off to the premiere together shy smiles and stolen kisses along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy season 5 premiere day!! I’m trying to keep this series light and fluffy cause I have a feeling we will get our dose of angst in the episode tonight and those to come.


End file.
